Cam and follower designs are known wherein the cam is a solid member which when rotated brings one or more lobes of the cam into contact with the follower to displace a member. Cams can be used to create top-dead center and over-center contact positions to create locking positions of components and/or fastening designs. Disadvantages of known cam and follower systems are that because the cam is not flexible the component being contacted must either be flexible, or a deflection system must be provided, or example in the form of biasing springs or biasing devices separate from the cam and component to allow the cam lobe displacement to occur in reaching the cam locked position. The disadvantages are further manifested in multiple part systems, increasing the system cost, increasing system complexity and creating alignment/tolerance issues that must be accommodated. Cam, follower and component wear also result from the frictional contact of the cam which requires subsequent adjustment of the cam and/or follower positioning.